


The Call

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-26
Updated: 1999-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChiChi gets a call from the Triple I that can change her and Goku's life. My first multi-part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just wanted to say that I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Enjoy!

One nice sunny day in a small house outside of Satan City, a woman named ChiChi was thinking about her husband (As usual). * Oh Goku! Why must you be so dense? I just wish I could have one intelligent moment with you. *

"Hey ChiChi." Said Goku behind her. "I'm hungry. Where's my breakfast?"

"Here Goku" she said as she flung many dishes on the table.

"Oh boy!" he looks as if he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Um, Goku? What do you think about global warming?"

"I think our globe is warm enough now, thank you. It's sitting on Gohan's desk now. Why don't you go see?"

_Ugh. At least I tried._  She though thoroughly frustrated.

* * *

Later that day as she was sitting in the living room watching t.v., the phone rang.

"Hello?" ChiChi answered.

"Are you Mrs. Son?" said the man on the other end.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I'm from the International Intelligence Institute or Triple I, and we were wondering if we could perform some tests on your husband, Goku. We've heard of his brain power here and it literally astounds us!"

"What?"

"We couldn't believe there was someone on this planet with an IQ of -5, so we need to run tests to make sure. Also, if it's true, can attempt to correct the problem." ChiChi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Goku, smart? That would be a dream come true!

"Yes right away! When, where, what time? C'mon give me the details!" she said in a rush.

"Calm down, please. Please tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. at the Triple I on Bluelake Avenue. You can't miss us. Just remember: Don't tell anyone. Not even Goku."

"Alright fine. Thanks." ChiChi could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to tell everyone she knew, but that was against the rules.

* * *

"Mom, where are you taking me?" said Gohan the next day.

"Just over to Bulma's house for a bit. We won't be long."

"ChiChi, where are we going?" Goku whined.

"We're going to the new ice cream place that has 29 different flavors. They're giving away free cones to people of Saiyan blood." Goku, being Goku, took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, GOODY, GOODY, GOODY! THAT'S GREAT CHICHI!"

"Mom, why can't I come too?"

" 'Cause you haven't been keeping up in your studies like you should be."

"Awww, ChiChi. Why can't he come?" "BECAUSE HE CAN'T. END. OF. DISCUSSION!"

* * *

At the Triple I building, Goku is dumbfounded (as always). "Um, ChiChi? This doesn't look like an ice cream place."

"Let's just say it's the theme of it. An ice cream parlor set in a college."

"Whatever you say ChiChi."

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Son, I've been expecting you." Said a short, balding man from an entranceway. "Let's get this underway. Shall we?" They followed him to a strange looking lab. On the way they see a strange looking animal: half dog, half pig. ChiChi gasps. "Oh, that's my pet Pog. He sort of appeared in the big DNA merging incident of '94. No biggie." And continues on.

* * *

Will Goku ever make it to the ice cream store? Will ChiChi get her wish for an intelligent husband? Stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Goku, we want to run a few tests okay?"

"Sure I guess."

"Good, good. Just put this helmet on your head and I'll tell you when we're ready."

The man walks away to a booth on the far right. ChiChi comes over to stand next to Goku and took his hand.

"Hey you! Can I ask you something?" yelled ChiChi

"Uh yes? I'm kind of busy at the moment, but go ahead."

"Just what is your name anyway?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that. Just call me Dr. Watson. Now Goku, I'm starting now." A huge machine next to Goku and ChiChi starts to emit a low hum. Some multi-colored lights also start to flash on the wires that connected the helmet to the machine. Soon everyone present heard a ding like an oven timer.

"Okay it's done." He looked at a screen within the booth, then came out. He pulled ChiChi off to the side.

"I'm so terribly sorry about what I said about your husband's IQ earlier. He seems to have a normal one!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. It seems that somehow the written tests misinterpreted his IQ for various reasons. You know distractions, proper rest, lack of concentration, etc. He seems dense, but is actually around the norm."

"Okay, so what now?"

"We can still try out the experiment. We can still increase his intelligence, but he'll probably not get much higher."

"Let's try it anyway. I want to see the results."

"Fine." He went to a table behind the IQ tester and handed ChiChi a bottle. "Have him take this liquid every four hours and come see me tomorrow around noon-ish."

"That's all?"

"Oh no. This is just the first dose. I want to administer it slowly, then increase it later on to test the results. You're free to leave."

"Thank you doctor! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Any time."

"Come on Goku. We're going to Ice Cream Express now."

"Oh goody! I want all of the flavors in a dish! No wait, maybe a cone....." and the couple left.

How did Goku's experiment go? Did it work? Is ChiChi finally satisfied with him? Stayed tuned to the next part of.... The Call.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at exactly 12 noon, Goku and ChiChi again showed up to Triple I. "ChiChi, you know what? I really like coming here! We always go to get ice cream afterward!" ChiChi just ignored him.

"Ahh, Mr. and Mrs. Son, welcome again! This won't take long." He tested it out. "Hmm, I want to try something. This time he receives a larger dose, give it to him every 2 hours and see me again tomorrow." ChiChi gave a big sigh.

"Is tomorrow the last time we come? I'm going broke buying him ice cream every day, you know!"

"Sorry for that, but you've been a really big help to me! I..." he stopped as he noticed something strange happening. He and ChiChi turned around to see poor Goku going into convulsions!

"Oh no! What did you do to my Goku!?"

"This isn't supposed to be happening! We can't afford another lawsuit!" The doctor panicked, but all was unnecessary because as quickly as Goku started he stopped. ChiChi gasped with relieved, but that was to be short lived. They heard a heavy thud of Goku's body as he passed out cold on the floor.

* * *

(From Goku's point of view)

~ indicates a thought ~

What is this white light I see? I also hear voices. ~

"Goku, Goku! Say something please!" a voice sobbed brokenly. ~ ChiChi is that you? There is an exit ahead. I must go to ChiChi. ~

"Oh thank Kami your alright. And Dr. Watson you should be thanking Kami too! I wouldn't have hesitated to sue you for every cent you owned!" Dr. Watson's previously pale face was getting back to its normal color, but when ChiChi said that he paled again.

"Goku, how do you feel?" he asked me.

"I fell considerably better doctor. Thank you for asking." ChiChi stopped cold.

"Goku, what did you say?"

I repeated myself. "As I earlier stated, I casually mentioned that I was better. Why? Whatever is the matter, my beloved wife?" I queried. Then I had a split second to catch her as she went into a dead faint.

* * *

What is this strange behavior that has befallen Goku? How will ChiChi react when she wakes up from one of her many faints? What about Gohan and the mighty Saiyan Prince? Stay tuned for... The Call. Part 4.


	4. Chapter 4

(From ChiChi's point of view)

I don't know what happened to my Goku and I'm not all too sure I like it. Before he was really sweet, sure he was a little dense at times, but that was just the way he was. Now he's like some kind of mad scientist onto the discovery of a lifetime!

"ChiChi! I've almost got it! A way of molecular transportation! I..." After that I usually tune him out. Even Gohan's noticed a significant change.

"Mom, when I asked Dad did he want to spar he said, 'Not now. I'm reading Shakespeare's Greatest Works!' Since when could dad read?"

"Gohan! Hush! Your fathers fine. Don't worry." Sure I tell him that, but secretly I'm terrified. This is NOT the man I married, not the man I said I would love, honor, and obey. This man is a complete stranger! I don't know what to do or think anymore. Maybe a talk with Bulma might help....

* * *

(From Bulma's point of view)

When ChiChi came to the Capsule Corp. today she looked awful! She told me all about what happened. I didn't want to believe her at first, but I experienced it firsthand.

"Bulma, that is NOT the way to do this! You must create this with precision, care, and patience! One little mistake could ruin all of your work! You're just lucky I'm here to help." Please. I could do this stuff long before you ever could. He has become self-assured, and almost as conceited as Mr. Mighty Saiyan! This is not the Goku I knew as a child! I'm going to see if that Dr. Watson person can reverse this.

* * *

(From Vegeta's point to view) That intelligence change in Kakarrot is different, but not necessarily good. He was always a good tactical thinker, but horrible at every day common sense. Too much knowledge can be bad for a person and I think he's headed down a wrong road.

 

(In general)

ChiChi and Bulma immediately went to the Triple I and requested a little "chat" with the good doctor.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO WHAT!" ChiChi shrieked into his left ear. The doctor sighed deeply. ~ There goes my hearing. ~ "I'm so terribly sorry, but I don't think that can be reversed. I've never had that case before."

"Um Doctor, you've never had that case before because YOU'VE NEVER TRIED THE PROCEDURE BEFORE! YOU BAKA, WHY DIDN'T YOU FULLY RESEARCH IT BEFORE YOU TESTED IT OUT ON A LIVING BEING!?" yelled Bulma into the right ear.

"If you two ladies could just stop giving me a headache for a second maybe I could develop something to cure it."

"You better, if you value your life!" shouted a very furious ChiChi and at that moment the doctor knew she sincerely meant every word. He rushed over to his table and started mixing up stuff. Bulma decided to go calm ChiChi down 'cause she didn't know much about that type of science anyway.

"It's okay. You've been through much worse than this. At least this time he's still at home with you. It's better than nothing at all." ChiChi gave a hopeful smile.

"You know you're right Bulma. Thanks I fell better. I just wish he was back to normal."

"THAT"S IT!"

"What Bulma, what?!"

"You wish, the Dragon Balls. Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? This isn't a petty wish at all. You see it's quite simple, the earth needs a protector, and Goku's it right? But our Goku does not want to protect, he wants to create, so if something came we would be helpless to stop it and something awful would happen then!"

"Let's go directly to my house for the Dragon Radar!" As they left the doctor sighed with relief, but pales again when ChiChi sticks her head back into his lab and casually mentions: "Don't think you're off the hook!" and walks away.

* * *

Do Bulma and ChiChi find the Dragon Balls? Is Goku back to the odd, yet normal behavior of before? Does the doctor ever feel safe again? Stay tuned for... The Call. Part 5. The final part.


	5. Chapter 5

When the two women arrive at Bulma's house, it took them a while to actually find the radar. "C'mon Bulma! I want my Goku back, NOW!"

"If I were you, I would stop yelling at me because I don't have to do this for you ya know!"

"I know. I 'm sorry. We should get Gohan to help us. We would find them faster that way." As they were walking out of the house, they ran into Vegeta (literally).

"Where are you going, woman?"

"Like that's any of your business!"

"We're going to get the Dragonballs to wish Goku back to normal." ChiChi cut in.

"I'm going to come too. I'm getting bored without someone worthy to spar with."

"Well, we were just going to get Gohan." Bulma said as they were walking to the car. "Get in."

"You know I can fly faster than this piece of junk."

"Well if you can, why are you still here?" Bulma yelled back.

"Excuse me, but we don't have time for this! Vegeta go to my house and get Gohan and meet us where ever the first Dragonball is." They all leave in two different directions. A little while later in the plains, Bulma and ChiChi had found the first Dragonball and Vegeta and Gohan had come back with two more.

"We're making good progress! Three balls in an hour!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Yeah, but not fast enough. I can't take this not being with a normal Goku and what if some alien comes before he's normal again?" said a very worried ChiChi.

"You know I'm still around? The prince of the Saiyans..."

"Oh, we know. You seem to not let us forget." Interrupted Bulma.

"No matter how much we want to." Added ChiChi under her breath.

"Why are we waiting around here talking? Get a move on! The next two are in the desert and in the forest!" (They have a new advanced radar that tells you the terrain it's in also.) After they recovered five, they all got hungry do they stopped at a McDonald's in Satan City. 30 minutes and 50 Big Macs later they were on their way again. They last two were soon found (One in a farmers' field, the other in the mountains.).

"Oh mighty Shenlong, please appear so that you can grant our wish." Bulma shouted. There was a bright flash and the drgaon appeared.

"I am Shenlong."

"We know, we know! Duh!" shouted ChiChi.

"Shhh" said Bulma.

"Please tell me your wish so I can grant it and get back to my my slumber."

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma! Shenlong I would like Son Goku to be his normal self again. The way he was before I got that phone call three days ago."

"Are you sure?" asked Shenlong.

"Of course I'm sure! Why do you ask?"

"If I were you, I would at least say he would have 50% more brain power than before." Shenlong said.

"Go for it ChiChi!" Bulma shouted.

"No, no that's okay. I liked the old, slow Goku just fine. In fact, he's actually working at normal."

"You're kidding! Kakarott, that baka?"

"Can we just get back to the task at hand?" Gohan asked. "I mean, I liked Dad the old way too and besides, I want to go home!"

"Fine. Shenlong, grant my wish. I want Son Goku to be back to his normal self. The way he was before I got that phone call 3 days ago."

"Your wish we be granted."

* * *

About and hour later....

"Goku, are you home? Ahhhhh!" ChiChi screamed. Goku was inside reading a paper and drinking coffee.

"What ChiChi? Why did you just scream?" he looked up.

"What are you doing and what are you drinking?"

"Oh, I'm just scanning the paper for tournaments to enter and drinking some soda. Why?"

ChiChi sighed with relief. "Nevermind." She then heard a knock on the door. When she answered it, she gasped slightly.

"Hello. Is Mr. Son at home?"

"No, no. Go away!!" she slammed the door in his face.

"What did I do?" the man wondered. "All I wanted to know if he would be interested in taking a survey!"

THE END


End file.
